


Save me

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: Titans - Fandom
Genre: More tags to be added, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: Jason is the new Robin,which he loved. What he didn’t love,was that Bruce was sending him with ‘his’ older brother and his team.Why’d Bruce have to do this when Jason was just getting used to the Manor and Bruce?
Relationships: Dawn Granger & Jason Todd, Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Hank Hall & Jason Todd, Jason & Donna Troy, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Conner Kent, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Jason Todd & Garfield Logan, Jason Todd & Kory
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce _is an idiot._. Jason found himself thinking,sighing and letting out a deep breathe when the tower came into view. 

_what if they kick you out? You mess this up? They convince Bruce you aren’t worth it?_ Jason panicked,then forcing himself to calm down as he approached the building. 

_what if they attack me? I haven’t been training long enough with Bruce to take on the Titans._ the elevator dinged,Jason getting onto it and letting out a breath. What floor did Bruce say? _Just act confident._

The elevator dinged,opening up. _Well,shit_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason arrives in the Titans tower. 
> 
> Everyone is confused

The elevator dinged,and the titans were quick to jump to their feet,watching the elevator numbers glow,as the approaches their floor. 

Dick groaned,rolling his eyes,making his team give him confused looks. “You have a guest?” 

Dick shook his head,then nodded,before bringing hand up and turning it to the sides. “Sorta.” 

Jason’s leg bounced up and down as the levels of the floor got closer,and closer. _Okay,so confidence is out._

The floor was now only two floors away,and Jason was thinking of the second the elevator hit said floor,he’s press the button to go back down. 

It was to late,as when he looked up,the doors were opening. He watched as the Titans stared at him,confused,while Dick looked annoyed. 

“Who are you?” Jason turned, trying to point the voice out. Bruce has given him files on each member of the team. _Dawn Granger,Dove._

“I’m the new Robin.” Jason spoke,words bursting out before he could think of what to really say. Or at least,how to say it. 

“Your the new Robin?” Dawn questioned,raised eyebrow,as everyone looked shocked or confused as well. “Present and accounted for,babe.”

Hank laughed,and Jason turned his head,staring for a moment and Dawn nodded her head,her voice coming out in a question. “Babe?” 

Jason forced down the flinch at the loud booming laugh, he stood still,unsure of what to do next. 

Dick sighed, dragging his hand down his face once, then turning. “Gar, show Jason his room.” 

Gar is practically jumped up to Jason, wide smile. Jason scanned him. “Garfield Logan, shapeshifter.” 

Gar looked liken he had wanted to question that, how had he known? Jason had been a few steps away from Gar, even as the two walked. 

Dick turned to his teammates. “As you can see, Bruce got a new Robin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason had looked around, sketching out all the ways he could escape if he needed it.

  
Jason scanned the room, eyes landing on the large set of windows, Gar still behind him, gesturing to many things.   
  


“Are you okay?”   
  


Gar’s concern and confused voice snapped Jason from his trance. “Yeah. I’m good.” He drooped his bag onto the ground. “Should I wait here until they are done talking about me?”

Gar smiled brightly. “I’m sure they aren’t talking about you, and if they are nothing bad.”   
  


Jason turned his head, smiling slightly. “You don’t know how I became Robin, do you?”   
  


Gar shook his head, which made Jason click his tongue, nodding. He then walked passed the shapeshifter. “None of them do, I’m guessing. Let’s see what they are saying.”

Jason approached the room, hearing only the ending. “I know he’s...a bit to eager to be Robin. And he’s to harsh in fighting.”

”Yeah, Bruce didn’t tell you anything about how I became the new Robin?” Jason questioned, scanning the room. He had gotten several ‘no’ head shakes. “Yeah, I stole the Batmobil’s tires. Plus, I’m Robin.” 

Everyone turned, shocked, but Gar had been the first to speak. “You stole from Batman?!”

Jason shrugged. “Would have gotten away with it, if I didn’t go back for the last tire. But, do you know how much I could have sold those tires for? What the hell did he expect when parking his car is a place called ‘Crime Alley’?”

”It’s called Park-“ Dick went to speak, getting cut off before he could. 

“I know what’s it’s called. But, people call it Crime Alley for a reason. Anyway, I hit him with the tire-iron-“

”You hit him with a tire-iron?” 

Jason has looked around, sketching out all the ways to escape if he needed to. Then he shrugged. “I was stealing Batman’s tires. He beats up and puts criminals in jail. Though, if I had wanted to escape probably should had aimed either higher or lower.” 

Dick watched as the new Robin glanced around the room, planning out any escape route there could be. He had wanted to roll his eyes at how the boy didn’t trust the tower’s security or the team at all already. Bruce’s training kicking in. 

Then, he had realized what Jason has said. He had lived on the streets. “You lived on the streets?”

Dick tried to keep the worry and terror from his voice, still now knowing how Jason would react to him.   
  


“Well, after Willis was arrested, Mom just got worst with the drugs, found her over-dosed. And I definitely wasn’t going into froster-care.”

”so, you thought living in Gotham streets, would be better?” Donna asked.   
  


“In the streets of Gotham I have a better chance of escaping from unwanted attention.” The sarcasm and quotation marks were so clearly heard. “Hey, you got a liberty in this place?” 


End file.
